Protein kinases represent a large family of proteins which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes and maintaining control over cellular function. Kinases are implicated in numerous cancers and therefore have been attractive therapeutic targets. However, resistance to kinase-directed therapies can develop.